


14;

by josh0ng



Series: Minshua prompts [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: LMAOOOOOO, Living with cat au, M/M, domestic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 18:08:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19932286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josh0ng/pseuds/josh0ng
Summary: This is just a bunch of short stories





	14;

"Come here you big baby," Jisoo coos as he picks up the 4 months old white siberian cat. He chuckles as he smoothen down Jelly's fur around her head. "Oh, what are we going to do with you, sweetie?" He smiles as the cat licks it's almost naked body.

He left Jelly with Mingyu for 2 hours at the cats grooming centre and came back to an excited Mingyu and a fur-less Jelly. Apparently, Mingyu requested for the helper there to groom Jelly like a lion, only having fur around the head and the tail. 

Jisoo playfully strokes Jelly’s tail, pinching it teasingly to get the cat’s attention.

Jelly hissed, warning him to stop his ethic. Her owner can only giggle at her cute reaction, before Jisoo cuddles her closer into his chest. He caresses her small head, the place where has the most of her hair.

Jisoo remembers how much Mingyu pleaded him to allow Jelly to shave all her hair but the older man only replies two words: “no, Mingyu.”

He knows Mingyu has something up his sleeve when he keeps on persuading Jisoo to allow him to bring Jelly to the groom centre. 

“If this is your attempt on making Jelly naked, it’s not working, Mingyu. I’ll bring her there like always. You stay home.” Jisoo grips the carrier’s handle, eyeing Mingyu as he walks out.

“Babe! Wait! God, at least let me drive you there!” Mingyu quickly slips into his slippers, running behind Jisoo to catch the older guy. 

Even while driving, Mingyu keeps on whining, asking Jisoo to change his mind. 

“You're never going to let that go, are you?” Jisoo eyed Mingyu once and immediately Mingyu turns silent. Jisoo may be soft spoken and kind, but Mingyu learns to never argue if Jisoo’s firm voice makes an appearance. 

The ride continues in peace, without Mingyu’s and Jelly’s whining. 

“Hello, Jelly baby!” The groomer there, Wonwoo greeted too happily once he lured the cat out of her carrier. 

“Yeah, hey to you too Wonwoo.” Mingyu grumbles as Jisoo smiles at the manager of the centre. 

“Don’t mind Mingyu. He’s being a whiny kid again.” Jisoo teases and Wonwoo rolls his eyes. “How do you want Jelly to be? Normal or?” Wonwoo asks his customers while stroking Jelly’s back, scratching her ears. 

“Do you think you can—“ 

“Yeah, the normal please, Wonwoo. Thank you.” Jisoo cuts off his husband who tried showing his phone screen. Wonwoo nods and make his way behind while Jisoo turns to Mingyu, staring him down. He may be smaller but his guts is definitely bigger.

“Come on, Jisoo,” Mingyu drags his words and Jisoo just shakes his head firmly. 

Mingyu sits beside Jisoo grumpily, flipping through the magazine while mumbling under his breath, mentioning about how narrow minded Jisoo is. 

Jisoo shakes his head and just leans back, inching closer to Mingyu, to get his attention. Mingyu peers at his husband before interlacing their fingers together, softly caressing the pale skin of Jisoo’s. 

“Hold up, I need to get this call.” Jisoo groans when his phone vibrates, excusing himself out. Mingyu sits there, waiting patiently for his husband to come back.

“I have something urgent to do down at my office. Can you bring Jelly home later?” Jisoo rushed inside and asks a favour quickly. Before Mingyu could answer, he sees his husband running down the walkway, flagging a cab hurriedly.

“O...kay...?” Mingyu replies into the thin air and turns around happily, finally realising what’s happening.

“Wonwoo!” He grins excitedly as he made his way to the back.

Jisoo enters their house to Mingyu cooking his favourite food, kimchi stew and stir fried fish cakes. He feels uneasy and slowly make his way to the hall.

“Jelly,” Jisoo calls, shaking the bottle of treats to lure his baby. “Meow,” he hears a faint calling from their bedroom. Jisoo turns his body towards the staircase and climbs the stairs slowly. His heart beats quicker and Jisoo wonders what’s wrong.

He enters the room and Jisoo can’t help but laughs softly at the scene before him. His precious little baby sits quietly on the bed, swishing her tails happily upon Jisoo’s presence. The uneasy feelings was washed away when Jelly stands up to approach him.

“Come here you big baby,”

Mingyu quietly washes the dishes as Jisoo sits at the dining table with Jelly on his lap. Mingyu feels guilty and Jisoo knows it. He can see how uncomfortable his husband look while they were eating dinner together. 

He stands up on his feet, arms still tightly holding onto Jelly. 

“Babe,” he softly calls, leaning against Mingyu’s left arms. He inhales the faint minty smell of his favourite man, standing super close, leaving no space in between them. 

“Stop being so guilty, hmm? I’m not even angry at you. In fact, I love this new Jelly. She looks cuter now and I’m sorry for being harsh on you earlier.” Jisoo apologise. Mingyu smiles as he can feel Jisoo’s mouth moving by his sleeve. “Please talk to me. I’m lonely.” Now it was Jisoo’s turn to whine.

Mingyu turns the water faucet off and wraps his arms around Jisoo’s shoulders. “I’m sorry for going against your words today but I really wanted to try this on Jelly.” Mingyu explains himself and Jisoo smiles, whipped over his husband.

He tip toes and quickly pecks on Mingyu’s lips. “You talk too much that Jelly went to sleep.” Jisoo softly nudges his arms to show Mingyu the asleep cat. 

“Here, let me hold her.” Mingyu carefully carries Jelly and Jisoo clings his arms around Mingyu’s sturdy ones. 

“I love you.” Jisoo whispers as they make their way upstairs, still walking side by side. Mingyu grins widely and looks down to Jisoo who is beaming at him. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me at my twitter account: mstext17 to request more!!


End file.
